


Soulmate

by Ann_aw



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Gore, DANTE SPARDA - Freeform, Daddy Issues, Demons, Drama & Romance, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family Drama, Fights, Fluff and Humor, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Romance, Rough Sex, True Love, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_aw/pseuds/Ann_aw
Summary: E se Dante, pelo menos uma vez, cedesse ao amor?Skeeter é uma jovem de vinte e dois anos, um tanto que azarada, que graças aos acasos do destino acaba conhecendo o mestiço. Aos poucos ambos vão se aproximando e descobrindo um do outro, ocasionado em não conseguirem mais negar a atração. Entretanto, a mocinha descobre aos poucos que a relação com o caçador é muito mais que algo passageiro, tendo que lutar contra suas inseguranças constantes e medos externos para ser feliz ao lado dele. Enquanto que Dante enfrenta seus conflitos e demônios internos para conseguir se permitir ser feliz pelo menos uma vez.O amor que nutrem é forte o suficiente para quebrar a barreira dos inimigos?





	1. Holy Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> Sorry for the story being in Portuguese. I am Brazilian and at the moment the college is taking my time and I could not translate.  
> But I guarantee she's good!  
> Good reading! xoxo

Estar em uma festa era algo raro vindo de mim.

Na verdade, sair de casa em plena sexta à noite, e deixar todos os meus passatempos para trás era uma incrível novidade. O meu forte com toda certeza não era sair, beber algo tão alcoólico que faria minha garganta ficar seca apenas pelo cheiro ou conhecer novas bocas, como diz Cindy. O tédio me consumia à medida que o tempo passava e eu ficava cada vez mais cansada em ficar sentada; olhando todas aquelas pessoas bebendo exageradamente e consumindo substâncias suspeitas. Apoiei uma mão no rosto e com a outra livre toquei com a ponta do polegar a garrafa d'água que me deram. Podem disfarçar a cor, mas nunca o cheiro de uma água batizada.

Vejo algumas de minhas amigas dançando no meio da pista com todos os olhares masculinos sobre si, as fazendo dançar cada vez mais sensualmente e revelar mais suas belas curvas que estavam envolvidas pelo fino e curto vestido. Ambas combinavam as peças de roupa, sapatos e até mesmo maquiagem, menos bijuterias. Os cabelos de ambas eram longos, e elas jogavam vez ou outra para alguém que as interessava. É, elas eram lindas. Suspirei e deixei a garrafa mais de lado, enquanto observava um pouco ao redor. Estava cheio, e muitos assentos estavam vazios, com exceção do meu lado...

Duas mulheres que eu não conseguia ver bem como eram, já que estávamos longe da iluminação mais forte que vinha da pista, riam e sussurravam aos ouvidos de um homem que as acompanhava. O mesmo estava sentado, e era evidente sua boa altura e físico; juntamente com os cabelos de cor clara. Não que eu estivesse prestando a atenção em um cara desconhecido do nada, mas queria ver mais dele. Principalmente pelo fato de uma bela espada estar pousada ao seu lado, um pouco longe de mim. Me intriguei de várias maneiras apenas por aquele detalhe incomum e que parecia não incomodar ninguém ali presente. Não consegui tirar os olhos dali por um tempo, afinal, como Nerd assumida que sou, encontrar uma coisa assim era um tanto que eufórico.

Senti algo repentino ao meu lado, uma movimentação eventual e logo um cheiro forte de álcool. Olhei para o motivo de todo o início do desconforto e vi um homem, de aparência jovem e provavelmente da minha idade. Ele me olhou de cima para baixo, logo focando seus olhos em meus seios. Revirei os olhos e me acomodei um pouco afastada dele, mas o mesmo voltou a ficar do meu lado.

Ótimo, meu azar entrou em ação.

— Olá, gracinha — disse, sorrindo lascivo e com um tom de sarcasmo — Posso saber por quê está sozinha?

Respirei fundo e dei um sorriso de canto sem graça.

— Estou com amigos — respondi diretamente.

— Oh, não os vejo. Então acho que estou com sorte em te encontrar sozinha — sorriu mais abertamente, chegando mais perto. Era como se eu estivesse encurralada em um canto e as paredes estivessem se aproximando e me prendendo.

— Er... desculpe, mas não estou interessada — sorri amarelo, o fazendo pegar meu queixo delicadamente.

— Mas você nem me deu oportunidade de pedir — riu — Além disso... você tem um belo atributo — se referiu aos meus seios. Rosnei baixo e bati em sua mão.

— Eu não sei quem você é ou o quê diabos está fazendo aqui, mas eu disse que não quero! — me alterei com a insistência e invasão desnecessária.

Ele pegou meu queixo violentamente, apertando e puxando-me para perto.

— Que garota mal educada — tentei me soltar e com a mão livre ele pegou meu pulso — Posso te ensinar boas maneiras — ele disse contra minha orelha com o hálito fedido à álcool. Grunhi irritada e continuei tentando me soltar. Em um piscar de olhos e sem prolongar a pequena luta, ele começou a querer me puxar para longe dali.

De repente ele olhou para trás de mim com uma expressão assustada.

— Solte-a — disse uma voz grossa — Ou quer que eu te obrigue a isso?

Automaticamente ele me soltou e saiu para longe de mim. Virei rapidamente para ver o que causou aquele pânico e dei de cara com o cano de uma pistola. O homem a tirou do meu alcance e guardou dentro de seu sobretudo.

— Você está bem? — ele me analisou momentaneamente. Mesmo com a pouca iluminação, o olhar dele era tão... gélido. Seus olhos eram de cor clara e intrigante.

— Ah... sim! Sim, estou — coloquei uma mecha do cabelo para trás e sorri.

— Vejo que está bem entediante aqui, não? — riu sarcástico

— Para mim sim, mas para você... — indiquei as duas mulheres de antes que estavam no bar.

— É melhor não pensar muito nisso, vim aqui para trabalho — explicou e pôs os braços atrás da cabeça despreocupadamente.

— Trabalho? — torci o nariz sem ter idéia do que ele falava — Aqui? É o segurança por acaso? — ele riu levemente e voltou a olhar a pista de dança.

— Quase isso, eu diria segurança geral — deu de ombros

A iluminação ficou mais forte devido à música que havia mudado e eu pude vê-lo melhor. Usava um sobretudo vermelho, com calças e botas de couro. A cor vermelha estava bem presente em seu visual, e combinava com seus cabelos claros e rosto firme.

Ele usava tanto a cor vermelha que me lembrava o famoso Van Hellsing do anime. Deixei uma risada leve escapar.

— O que houve? — voltou a me olhar com curiosidade

— Ah, é que você se parece com um personagem fictício! — ri

— Oh, mesmo? E qual? — se mostrou interessado no que eu falava, me deixando confortável

— Van Hellsing, o caçador de vampiros — ele riu novamente

— Das duas características, uma está certa — pisquei algumas vezes e isso só o fez rir mais

— Isso é intrigante!

— Intrigante é você, quê aparentemente não pertence à um ambiente assim — cruzou os braços e me analisou com mais profundidade — Por quê está aqui?

Senti meu rosto esquentar um pouco com isso, mas logo voltei a realidade e suspirei.

— Meus amigos me arrastaram até aqui e eu precisei abandonar meu jogo

— Isso é ultraje! — afirmou com drama. Acabei rindo com aquilo

— Eu concordo — olhei a pista e vi que as duas dançarinas sensuais tinham sumido, suspirei. Era minha oportunidade — Acho melhor eu ir logo, está bem tarde — voltei a encará-lo

— Vai ficar bem sozinha? — perguntou com um sorriso divertido nos lábios — Uma jovem mocinha inocente nestas ruas escuras é perigoso.

Dei um sorriso convencido e levantei.

— Sou treinada com jogos — disse com convicção e exibição. Meu talento para a vida real era péssimo, mas online... a história é diferente. O ouvi bater algumas palminhas com meu exibicionismo.

— Oh, desculpe mocinha. Parece que subestimei seus talentos! — fechou os olhos por um momento, levantando as mãos em rendição. Balancei a cabeça rindo levemente e comecei a caminhar até a direção da saída.

— Vou pensar nas desculpas, Van Hellsing! — gritei para ele. Em situações comuns, uma pessoa comum não iria ouvir devido ao som alto e vozes das pessoas do local. Porém...

— Pense com carinho!

Ele respondeu, me fazendo sorrir mais uma vez com aquela peculiaridade que virou minha noite.


	2. Hello, Van Hellsing!

Eu não funciono bem pelas manhãs.

Geralmente eu passo toda a madrugada jogando, ou assistindo algo, ou até mesmo me reviro na cama até pegar no sono; mas o mais provável é ficar de olhos abertos pensando e relembrando de meus momentos constrangedores que aconteceram cinco anos atrás. Quando caí na aula de educação física e quebrei meus óculos, sendo a consequência a falta de visão e os apelidos mais toscos possíveis. O azar é meu melhor amigo, amante, marido e em casos piores em que ele se mostra mais forte do que nunca, diria até que é meu anjo da guarda. E graças à ele, meu piores momentos em vida são inesquecíveis.

Palmas para mim e meu incrível dom.

Suspirei, levantei meus óculos e continuei meu trajeto exaustivo até a lanchonete do Fredi, a melhor da cidade, eleita por mim. Só o café dele consegue me acordar e só o delicioso sundae consegue fazer meu dia melhor e mais radiante. Além disso, Cindy trabalha lá e eu preciso conversar com alguém que goste de mim como sou, e que não tenta me embebedar e levar para festas.

Reclamar não adiantava. Eu mesma precisava tomar uma atitude faz um bom tempo, e agora que tomei, nada me faz voltar atrás. Amizades negativas são prejudiciais, e aprendi isso da pior forma.

Abri a porta e logo o sininho característico tocou, chamando a atenção de Fredi e Cindy, que acenou com sua empolgação típica. Sorri.

— Skeeter! — exclamou, acenando e mostrando o lugar vago. Sem reclamar, fui de prontidão. Sentei e respirei fundo, dando um longo bocejo em seguida.

— Está de manhã ainda, como você tem tanto gás? — perguntei, tirando meus óculos e deitando na mesa

Cindy pegou meu rosto e espalmou minhas bochechas com uma expressão em desaprovação.

— Francamente, você passou a noite jogando? — suspirou — Nem adianta mentir! Eu conheço essa cara

— Hm, não vejo problema — falei com a voz um pouco esquisita, a fazendo soltar meu rosto — Eu gosto do que faço, me tira dessa mundo perverso

— Acontece que você está tão presa nele que esqueceu da vida real! — ela deu um peteleco em minha testa — Eu preciso de uma amiga, não uma robô!

Virei-me para ela com os olhos forçados a ficarem mais abertos que o normal, de uma maneira assustadora.

— O robô tem sentimentos — falei mecanicamente, a fazendo bufar a bater o pé, logo, indo deslizar com seus patins para atender outros clientes. Ri com aquela atitude e apoiei os cotovelos na mesa, suspirando com um riso; irritar Cindy era um dos pontos altos.

Apesar do meu sono matinal chato, achei o clima agradável. Nada de nuvens cinzas ou sinais de tempo ruim; o céu estava limpo, com uma brisa acolhedora e até refrescante. Sorri levemente enquanto olhava a janela distraída. Me peguei pensando na noite passada, e em como ela foi... única. Pode parecer loucura, mas eu senti algo. Na verdade eu me achei louca por pensar isso, principalmente de alguém desconhecido cujo nem sei o nome. Mas eu senti curiosidade. Afinal, eu era curiosa até o "talo". Era como se ele fosse uma edição rara de um livro, ou mangá, e eu precisasse devorar cada letra, decorar cada frase, sentir todas as emoções intensamente e lentamente.

Fui tirada do meu raciocínio com o barulho do sininho.

Balancei a cabeça e me forcei voltar para a realidade. Era estranho demais pensar isso sobre alguém, mas de alguma forma continuava sendo esse poço de perguntas; onde eu queria mergulhar para encontrar as respostas. Uma confusão se instalou e respirei fundo. Não posso pensar muito se não entro em "pani".

Céus, minha cabeça é tão confusa!

— Olá, mocinha — saudou uma voz rouca e grossa atrás de mim. Olhei diretamente e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem; mas tratei logo de me recompor do pequeno choque.

— Olá, Van Hellsing! — sorri. O mesmo cara da boate estava ali, vestindo as mesmas roupas que deduzo serem marca registrada dele — Me seguindo?

— Você sabe se cuidar bem de acordo com o que disse — um sorriso brincou em seus lábios 

— Não esperava encontrar você de novo — confessei, o vendo se sentar no assento de frente para mim 

— Eu venho aqui quase todos os dias — deu de ombros — E você?

— Preciso de cafeína. Cindy! — chamei já incomodada com a demora do café. A ouvi dizer um "já vou"

— Hm, entendo. Uma boa caçadora deve sempre abastecer as energias, certo? — ironizou, colocando os braços atrás da cabeça

Sua postura era completamente relaxada, diferente de mim.

Ele me deixava nervosa.

— A madrugada rendeu frutos e novas cabeças empalhadas na minha parede — falei com exibição e ele riu

— Demônios de todos os tipos?

— Até os raros, senhor. Gostaria de verificar?

— É claro, mas devo confiar? — ele ergueu uma sobrancelha desconfiado

— Forneço as melhores peles e cabeças do mercado!

— Estou disposto a pagar caro pelo seus serviços — ele sorriu de maneira provocativa, me fazendo corar ainda mais

— Oras, não vai se decepcionar — desviei o olhar tímida — E não faça essa cara!

Ele deixou uma risada gostosa escapar. Sorri um pouco boba com isso; nossa interação era divertida.

— Posso saber o nome da grande caçadora? — cruzou os braços com um sorriso divertido, mas ainda assim não parou de analisar minhas feições, como se fizesse uma análise detalhada.

Continuei vermelha, mas mesmo assim sorri.

— É Eugênia, mas prefiro que me chamem de Skeeter — enrolei uma mecha do meu cabelo entre os dedos ainda sem graça — E você...?

— Dante, doçura — respondeu tranquilamente

A atmosfera ainda estava amena, mas ainda assim eu continuava vermelha. Eu não sabia puxar assunto, mas poderia tentar um pouco, talvez...

— Caçador de vampiros? — dei meu palpite

— Quase, tem só mais uma chance — Cindy trouxe um sundae de morango, e meu café. Seu risinho abafado antes de sair me deixou mais desconcertada.

— Hm, e se eu perder? — perguntei, dando um gole no café em seguida

— Você verá. Agora adivinhe — ele tomou uma colherada do sundae

Dizendo de maneira mais rude, eu era lerda. Minha cabeça consegue dar um nó bem firme e é difícil me fazer pensar. Ainda mais agora em que eu apenas conheço o nome dele! Respirei fundo.

— É só adivinhar, está fazendo isso parecer um jogo estratégico — riu baixo com minha concentração elevada

— Eu não quero errar! — rebati, mostrando por completo meu nervosismo

Ele levantou uma mão em rendição e continuou comendo o sundae despreocupadamente. Me rendi.

Sem enrolar, Skeeter!

— Caçador! — gesticulei para ele e uma capa enorme de violão que não engana ninguém. Ele estava quase terminando o doce, mas largou a colher.

— De quê? 

— Isso não é justo! — bufei irritada com aquele jogo sem fim, o fazendo estalar a língua

— Desistindo? — deu de ombros e voltou a comer

Crispei os lábios e me debrucei sobre a mesa, pegando o morango preso à taça com os dentes. Uma atitude ousada, mas fiz sem pensar duas vezes. Ele me olhou diretamente, me fazendo "travar" por alguns segundos por conta daqueles olhos azuis intensos. Eram tão belos que me peguei os encarando com uma expressão idiota.

— Que feio, mocinha — ele passou o polegar em meu lábio inferior, tirando algum resquício de chantilly. Levou o mesmo polegar até a própria boca e lambeu de maneira sexy — Roubando o morango dos outros?

— Er... talvez — respondi extasiada, ele riu roucamente, voltando com o mesmo polegar em meu lábio inferior; fazendo um leve carinho. Meu rosto esquentou tanto que o senti em brasa pura

— Até, caçadora — ele saiu do alcance e se levantou; me deixando vermelha, confusa e com um gostinho de quero mais

Céus, no que me meti?!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the feedback! :3


	3. I Wanna Be...?

Subi em uma cadeira na tentativa de alcançar as prateleiras mais altas.

Voltar para o trabalho era um pouco estranho, considerando que eu estava de férias por um tempo e também porque o restante dos funcionários pensaram que eu tinha me demitido. Uma livraria pode parecer um ambiente calmo, acolhedor e tranquilo. Mas dependendo de quem trabalha ali, pode ser um verdadeiro poço de estresse. Meu chefe era um idoso muito gentil e atencioso com todos chamado Heitor, juntamente de seu neto chamado Louis, que era a mesma simpatia. Entretanto, Karen e Nádia eram duas pessoinhas insuportáveis. Sempre estão debruçada no balcão ou caixa se olhando no espelho ou paquerando alguns homens que vem ao local. Era grotesco a maneira que se portavam com todos, ignorantes e se sentindo superiores à tudo e todos em sua volta. Eu já consegui ter o prazer em irritar as duas, e isso me deu créditos; elas não me irritam, mas amam soltar piadas "discretas". Tirando os pequenos problemas, era o meu lugar favorito. Eu podia ficar até tarde lendo, ou pegar livros emprestados quando quiser.

Desci da cadeira após remover toda a poeira envolvida nos livros. Limpei a testa com as costas da mão e suspirei. Havia se passado uma semana desde meu último encontro com Dante. Um longo tempo, de fato. Mas não foi por falta de tentativa. Todos os dias eu vou ao Fredi tomar meu precioso café, e nesses dias, ele não apareceu. Eu não quis perguntar à terceiros sobre ele, principalmente à Cindy que com toda certeza iria me encher de perguntas o resto da manhã e insistir em ligações o restante do dia para saber mais e fofocar. Eu não estava desesperada, nem com expectativas. Mas vê-lo de novo seria bom.

Era tão estranho sentir vontade de vê-lo e até mesmo esperar que ele aparecesse. Mas o que me resta é deixar isso de lado de uma vez por todas.

— Trabalhando muito, Skeeter? — ouvi a voz cínica de Nádia — Deveria descansar, sua cara está péssima

Virei-me para ela e a vi com um pirulito na boca e sua expressão sarcástica. Que nojo.

— Algumas pessoas fazem isso, diferente de outras, concorda? — rebati com um falso sorriso, voltando logo para o outro corredor continuar a limpeza. Em outros dias eu iria responder com mais cinismo, mas hoje, justamente hoje, eu estava tão calma e leve. Não vale a pena.

Meu expediente acabava às sete e meia. Peguei meu celular e vi que já era seis e quinze, faltava pouco. Deixei isso de lado e subi na cadeira, começando a tirar toda a poeira. Ouvi alguns passos vindo até atrás de mim; e eu já fiquei pronta para se caso for algumas das "cobrinhas".

— Ei, quer alguma ajuda? — era a voz de Luis, suspirei em alívio

— Ah, não! Eu estou quase acabando — respondi, continuando a limpar

— Tem certeza? Subir em cadeiras é um pouco perigoso — insistiu, e eu ouvi os passos se aproximando

— Tenho total certeza, falta apenas essa e mais uma — por um momento pensei que sooei muito rude, então me virei para o olhar.

Louis tinha cabelos negros e olhos da mesma coloração. Alto, porte atlético; e tinha um ar de mistério rondando-o sempre. Ele era sempre reservado sobre sua vida e a vida de seu avô, e nunca o vi dar corda para as meninas. Desci da cadeira e o olhei melhor.

— Sou chato porque você já caiu disso — explicou, cruzando os braços com um sorriso — Deixe que eu cuido, está bem?

Acabei revirando os olhos com aquilo.

— Eu estou bem. Além disso, é meu trabalho — bati as mãos para tirar um pouco da poeira e comecei a andar entre as pequenas estantes, ele veio atrás.

— Skeeter, seu trabalho é ajudar os clientes e às vezes o meu avô, limpar estantes é com alguém mais alto.

Virei-me para ele.

— Se eu precisar de ajuda, tenho boca para chamar — o vi levantar os braços em rendição e se afastar um pouco sem graça. Eu tinha uma língua afiada e atrevida, principalmente com pessoas que acham que sou uma bonequinha de porcelana.

Louis parecia ser um cara legal, mas sem sombra de dúvida se achava a "superioridade". Eu particularmente não gostava de pessoas que cresciam seus egos para ferir ou constranger outras, e ele parecia ser alguém deste tipo.

Respirei fundo e decidi continuar meu trabalho antes que todo meu bom humor sumisse.

◇─────◇─────◇

Não demorou muito para meu expediente acabar.

Tirei meu avental e ajeitei um pouco meus cabelos no banheiro. Estavam maiores e eu nunca os pintei; sempre mantive na coloração castanho escuro natural, diferente dos meus olhos que eram na cor mel-claro. Limpei meus óculos e os coloquei de volta. Eu gostava de me arrumar para o trabalho, mas em casa eu amo ficar largada e despenteada. Eu usava uma calça justa na cor preta e uma blusa de manga branca com alguns botões. E nunca, jamais, me separava de meu tênis cinza. Eu usava na época do colégio e desde então nunca encontrei coragem de me desfazer dele.

Coloquei minha mochila nos ombros e sai da livraria.

No meio do caminho decidi ir por um atalho para casa, apenas para caminhar mais um pouco e relaxar. Com os fones de ouvido posicionados, dei play na música. Todos os dias após o trabalho eu colocava uma música para ouvir. A trilha sonora do fim do dia era "I Wanna Be Yours" do "Arctic Monkeys". A vibe do momento era algo mais conceitual e com uma pitada de romance. Fechei os olhos enquanto andava e comecei a mover a cabeça lentamente com o ritmo da música. Enquanto caminhava, ouvi um pequeno estrondo; pode ter sido mais alto, mas o volume elevado da música me distraiu e não dei atenção à aquilo. Eu estava entretida.

De repente, ainda distraída, bati contra algo. Rapidamente me endireitei e olhei preocupada com a pessoa; não por machucar ela, mas sim pelo incômodo que causei. Era um homem alto e eu batia em sua barriga e me senti uma criatura minúscula. Ele usava um sobretudo vermelho.

Dante estava na minha frente, com um sorriso divertido brincando em seus lábios. Seus olhos vieram de encontro aos meus e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem. Ele ainda me analisava.

Estranhamente e ironicamente, o refrão me deixou mais entorpecida.

"Maybe I just wanna be tours..."

Retirei os fones após essa maldita frase ecoar em meus ouvidos, e o ouvi rir.

— Distraída, doçura? — perguntou com o tom risonho

— A-ah, eu estava ouvindo música, não te vi! — expliquei, rindo com um pouco de nervosismo

— Bem, caçadora, eu estava indo até o Fredi, e já que lhe encontrei, que tal resolvermos o assunto pendente?

Congelei por um momento.

— Assunto?

— Sim. Ainda quero seus serviços — ele se aproximou um pouco e se enclinou um pouco para ficar na minha altura — Aceita minha proposta? — perguntou roucamente em um tom baixo, como se me contasse um segredo.

Mordi o lábio inferior. Ele ainda me deixava nervosa, mas de uma maneira estranhamente boa.

Que os céus me ajudem!


	4. Coffee And Sundae

Um encontro não estava em meus planos.

Chegamos ao Fredi mais rápido que o habitual; considerando que Dante foi na minha frente o tempo todo e eu o acompanhava — ou pelo menos tentava. Quando entramos no pequeno restaurante, alguns olhares foram de encontro à nós, me fazendo ficar um pouco desconcertada. Percebendo isso, Dante fez uma expressão de poucos amigos e rapidamente os olhares terminaram. Suspirei em alívio. Eu tinha certa agonia em ser observada por estranhos.

Sentamos em uma mesa um pouco afastada, um de frente para o outro. Dante mantinha sua expressão tranquila e despreocupada enquanto esticava os braços. O observei melhor naquele momento e vi seus traços; seu rosto era belo, com um semblante durão, mas a personalidade não fazia jus a isso. Ele não era sério, pelo menos não comigo, e sempre tinha algo na ponta da língua. Me identifiquei com isso. Sobre estilo eu não julgava; afinal, eu também não sou uma super modelo da moda. Eu uso o que me deixa confortável e quando digo isso quero dizer blusas sem decote por conta dos meus seios não serem nada discretos. Além disso, eu amo blusas de heróis, games e até mesmo alguns filmes.

Desviei o olhar envergonhada quando fui flagrada o fitando.

— Me observando? — ele deu um sorriso de canto — Não fique com vergonha, eu deixo você olhar.

— Engraçadinho — cruzei os braços e o olhei novamente — Preciso analisar com quem estou, não acha?

— Concordo. E garanto que não vai se decepcionar — deu um sorriso convencido

— Como tem tanta certeza? — cruzei os braços, decidi entrar nesse jogo

— Do jeito que você me olha, baby. É simples

— O olhar as vezes pode enganar — retruquei

Dante apoiou os antebraços na mesa e me fitou seriamente, mais uma vez como um tipo de análise. Fiz a mesma coisa, mesmo que meu rosto estivesse em chamas. Eu não iria deixar barato suas provocações.

— Me testando? — perguntei séria, mas com uma expressão sarcástica

— Talvez. Mas vejo que não está funcionando, hm?

— Não sei. É tudo o que sabe fazer?

— Não me provoque, doçura. Pode se arrepender.

Mordi o lábio inferior, chamando a atenção do olhar dele.

— Estou pagando para ver.

Cindy surgiu com seu caderninho à nossa mesa.

— E então, o que querem? — nos observou por um momento, alternando entre eu e Dante

— Sundae.

— Café.

Não desviamos o olhar um minuto sequer. Eu era tímida, mas nem tanto. Conseguia responder as pessoas no mesmo nível e provocar juntamente. Dante ainda era um enigma para mim, mas seria errado dizer que estou empolgada com isso?

Cindy anotou e foi buscar os pedidos prontamente. Ela deve ter sentido a tensão.

— Uma hora você vai ceder — ele disse, cruzando os braços e deixando a postura anterior de lado

— Não é sobre ceder. É sobre saber o que está fazendo — respondi e voltei a relaxar. Abri minha mochila e peguei meu mangá. Folheei as páginas até encontrar onde parei, começando a ler em seguida.

Eu sabia que ele estava me olhando. E por isso continuei lendo normalmente. Apesar de tudo o quê acho dele, Dante não me dá medo. Muito pelo contrário, me passa uma segurança enorme. Posso ser eu mesma com ele, com todas as minhas esquisitices e anormalidades. Me sinto muito confortável e só me sinto assim com Cindy ou Megan, minha outra amiga e fã de coisas peculiares como eu.

— O quê está lendo? — perguntou, voltando a se debruçar e ficando mais perto. Afinal, ele era mais alto

Levantei a cabeça para o olhar melhor e quase chocamos nossas testas. Meu rosto esquentou com a aproximação.

— A-ah, é um mangá — levantei os óculos — Se chama Another.

— Hm, você é muito fã dessas coisas — afirmou — Meu irmão também era.

— Oh, você tem um irmão?

— Ele já faleceu à muito tempo — respondeu e voltou à sua postura, mas o clima não ficou pesado. Ele simplesmente disse.

— Sinto muito — sorri compreensiva e pousei minha mão sobre a dele — Eu posso entender como é.

Ele me olhou automaticamente. Mas não tirei minha mão.

— Perdeu alguém?

— Sim, minha mãe. E eu só vi meu pai pouquíssimas vezes — dei de ombros

Ele não impediu meu contato, tampouco tirou sua mão. Ficamos assim por segundos que pareciam uma eternidade. Nos olhávamos com intensidade, sem desvios. Era um contato bobo, mas ali, naquele momento, era quente e acolhedor. Um simples toque de mãos proporcionou uma sensação boa.

Era extremamente confortável ficar perto dele. E eu espero que ele se sinta assim também. Mas com o rumo de tudo, ele também sentia.

Cindy apareceu segurando a bandeja com nossos pedidos. O transe foi cortado e eu limpei a garganta um pouco constrangida.

Dante me olhou, sorrindo de forma doce. Desviei o olhar e olhei Cindy, mas logo me arrependi; ela prendia um risinho. Revirei os olhos e peguei a caneca de café para começar a assoprar. Dante comeu uma colherada do sundae. Ele gostava daquilo.

— Não gosta de sorvete? — perguntou, ainda focando em mim, mas alternando entre o doce já que comia

— Sim, mas eu prefiro café aos fins do dia. Me ajuda a relaxar depois do trabalho.

— Onde você trabalha? — deu mais uma colherada cheia no sundae. Beberiquei o café levemente antes de responder.

— Em uma livraria por perto.

— Então não é uma caçadora habilidosa que coleciona cabeças e pele? Que lamentável.

— Ei! Eu ainda entendo das coisas! Virtualmente você ia rodar na minha mão — disse convicta, ele riu

— Então você é mais ligada nisso do que no mundo real?

— Pode dizer que sim. Sou fã de coisas mais grotescas e fictícias. Mas meu gosto se prende à anjos e demônios, entre outras coisas que cercam esses mundos.

Dante assentiu com minha explicação e terminou de comer o doce.

— Bem, gostaria de ver algo longe dos eletrônicos? — largou a colher na taça vazia

— Como assim? — dei mais um gole no café e o olhei melhor. Ele parecia um pouco animado com o que pretendia.

— É simples doçura — ele sorriu abertamente e com uma expressão em expectativa — Quer caçar comigo?


End file.
